


Enemy

by h3ymama



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex - Female Receiving, Trigger Warning - Slight Violence, Trigger Warning: Choking, Use your imagination, enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3ymama/pseuds/h3ymama
Summary: I heard you guys missed me, so here's a little gift for all of you.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I heard you guys missed me, so here's a little gift for all of you.

From the moment you hooked up with Brian, your relationship has been turbulent. Like many failed ones in the past, your jealousy was at the root. But it's not like your partner is any saint either. Rumors spread like fire, and in this case they were wildfires. Of unknown numbers calling him at the dead of night, and ravaging accounts of women flirting with your man. How could it not be the other way around too?

As much as your dysfunctional relationship should have ended the moment it started, it hasn't--yet. Kissing and making up was as frequent as a change of clothes. Fights between the two of you were wild and violent, but it was the fierce and frenzied make up sex that made you want stay. 

This time around was no different. Or maybe it was, because it's been days. Four fucking days filled with silence. It started off as a fight so petty you can't remember what exactly it was about. It escalated into a heated discussion. Curses were thrown, a few picture frames were broken, and with your string of patience drawn taut you decided to break it off. Better you than him. 

Perhaps his cold shoulder was for the best, but your resolve was breaking. These past days have been the longest you've gone in a fight with him. And it was becoming more and more difficult to get a grip and stop yourself from turning into a sobbing mess. You miss Brian so much, but you hate him too! You want to scream your heart out and lash at him. Is he out clubbing? Is he with a new girl right now? Doesn't he miss you at all? Why hasn't he made any move to reconcile with you? He always does! You fume mad as you begin to think of all the possibilities.

That's how you found yourself standing outside Brian's apartment, angry about about a million things.

You're tempted to use the key to this apartment but you're too scared to see what lies behind the door. Perhaps a naked woman tangled in the sheets with your Brian?

Bang! You slammed a fist on the door.

Only a few seconds have passed and yet your impatience already has you fuming. What is he so pre-occupied with that he can't answer the door? Your imagination has your mind running amok.

Bang. "Damn." Bang. "You." Bang. " Brian!"

You bang on the door some more, determined to break it down if you must. Until there are footsteps, a disgruntled voice. The door is forcefully pulled open.

"What the fuck is--" Brian falls silent when he sees you, the both of you shocked from seeing each other again; him looking comfortable in his wife beaters and boxer briefs, while you, overdressed in a sundress that was his favorite.

He schools his face, an expressionless mask. You both stop and stare, eyes meeting, gazing. None of you want to turn away. The tension is thick in the air.

"Y/N..." he finally says in that gruff voice of his that makes your skin prickle.

You walk past him without a word and into his pad, straight for his closet to gather the very few clothes you've left behind during the many nights you stayed over. 

"What the hell are you doing Y/N?" Brian says as he tails behind you. 

_When I look at you I go crazy, god damn._

You hear Brian's voice singing. The faint music coming from his laptop on the coffee table. You strain your ears to hear more.

_You scream and my soul leaves me._

The explicit lyrics filter your ears. You drop your clothes on the floor and walk up to the laptop.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Brian grabs your arm to stop you, but you pull away.

"Who's the song for Brian?"

"Y/N, come on..."

"Don't you dare come on me! How could you?!"

"You're at it again! It's not what you think!"

"Then what should I think?! You didn't call me for days and this is what I come back to?! How convenient of you to already find a replacement in just a few days?!"

"Calm down, please." He grabs both your arms and attempts to embrace you.

You try to free from his grasp, but the imprints of his hands are already searing your flesh and seeping into your bones. Your body was coming alive with the familiarity of his touch. 

_How could you make someone lose their breath._

You push him with all your might, with all your anger, and the both of you hit the floor with a thud, Brian's arms wrapped around you to shield you from the impact.

"Move Y/N, or nothing good will come out of this," Brian says through gritted teeth, as you sat up straddling him.

"Not until you tell me about the damn song!"

"Why do you insist on it?! You damn well know it's about you, woman!" Brian shouts back at you with conviction.

"Stop taking me for a fool!" You spat right back, grabbing fistfuls of his wife beater, pushing and pulling, taking out your anger on him. You inevitably shift and squirm on top of him until you became more and more aware of that tightening sensation between your thighs. 

"Fuck." Brian says in a low groan.

"Fuck." You moan the same, surprised by how good his crotch felt between your legs, remembering how easy it was for the both of you to lose yourselves in each other--a simple touch, a shared smile. Even a simple eye contact, and then the two of you are tearing at each other's clothes. Panting. Wrapped in each others arms.

Today is no different.

This is why you shouldn't have come and let lust win you over. This is why you've been avoiding to touch him, no matter how badly you wanted to hug him, to slap him, the moment he opened the door.

You feel heat crawling up your neck as you meet his eyes. No spoken words, no music playing, just the two of you catching your breaths; the scent of sexual tension prevading in the air. 

For a minute or so you did nothing but gaze at each other. Unmoving, but bodies feeling, smoldering; your pussy hot and bothered, his dick coming alive. 

You shiver involuntarily by your intimate proximity.

A lick of the lips and then chaos ensues.

Brian sits upright and slams into your body, hands snaking into your hair, grabbing and tilting your head. His hot liquid tongue lapping on your lips, seeking entrance. You grapple onto whatever you could, nails digging onto his biceps.

"Ah fuck Y/N, that stings!" he mumbles as his arms slither and wrap around your neck and back, melding your bodies together.

"You deserve it." You gasp each word as his searing lips assaulted you, nipping your jaw, sucking your neck. 

"God damn you, Y/N. You drive me crazy," he whispers in your ear, licking.

"Just like the song?"

He finds his way under your shirt, grabbing a breast. "Mhmm, just like the song." He kneads.

You moan louder as you writhe, unable to adjust to Brian's touch, him taking full control of your body.

"You anger me so much baby. I want to punish you, but I don't think eating you out would be hell for you."

"Brian!" You moan wantonly. "Shut up and fuck me now!" You struggle to hump against his growing dick, needing your release so badly.

"You're way too impatient baby." He holds your hips steady. "Don't worry I'm going to make it up to you. You'll be coming tonight... in more ways than one."

He invades your mouth, fucking it with his tongue. While his hand plucked on your nipple, your bra pulled down to your waist. You whimper and moan in response, panties soaking with your arousal, but unable yet to come it was beginning to hurt.

"Please Brian, it hurts! I can't take it anymore!"

"Just like how you hurt me all the time?"

Brian topples you over, pressing your body against the floor. His hand trails down your legs and in between your thighs.

"So fucking wet..." He pushes your panty aside. "Finger or tongue?"

"I want your dick." You whispered in his ear, reaching for his crotch, but he pulls your hand away and pins it on top of your head, bringing the other with it.

"Like this?" He asks as he aligns his dick on your clothed crotch and grinds.

"Ahhhhhhh Brian, please. Please I want you inside me!" You carefully enunciate as the pain in your abdomen increased, muscles contracting, your arousal getting more and more intense by the minute.

He grinds into you in response, aligning his body on yours--his face on your breasts, his dick where it should be. Fully expecting him to remove your underwear and enter you, you squirm to give him better access. But he has other plans in mind. He hikes up your skirt, revealing your black lace underwear.

Leaving you exposed, he goes for your breasts, diving in. He swallows your breast, sucking and licking, the wet warmth of his mouth driving you crazy. He dry humps you all the while. And each time he grinds his hips, the friction from your lace panties chafes your sex all the way to your clit making you gasp and writhe. He rubs his turgid erection onto your pussy harder, faster, until you're on the throes of passion, feeling the onset of an orgasm.

He lets go of your hands, and you quickly anchor them onto his head, pushing him further onto your breasts. Your nipples hardening into solid buds, aching to be touched, wanting to be sucked.

"Hold your breasts together for me, Y/N," Brian says.

"Don't... want..." you breathed out.

"Do it." He growls. "Or else..." He stops humping you all of a sudden. You feel the void in an instant. You were close! So close!

"P-Please Bri. Pleeassse..." you beg in a shy voice.

"Don't get shy with me, baby. What d'you wanna do now?" He asks you again. And this time with the muscles in your pelvis contracting, you do what he asks.

You push your breasts together, and his eyes glint with lust before he devours you, impossibly sucking both nipples at the same time.

"Acckkkk Briii..." You sob as the delicious sensations overwhelm you, feeling him lap at your breasts like a man deprived of food.

You squirm and whimper again when he reaches down and pulls your underwear, tucking the lace in between your swollen lips. It's enough to cause more friction on your clit, but when Brian beginning rubbing his clothed dick on it again, pure lust surges through your veins. Every single nerve in that little bud coming to life, making all your muscles tighten and contract.

You are burning up, feverish almost, as the waves of desire continued to build, threatening to wash over you. And Brian doesn't let up for even a second. He eats your breasts as much as his mouth would allow while he fucked you fully clothed. You bucked your hips meeting him with very thrust of his hips; every movement was of pure pleasure.

Growling, he grinds on you hard, his ramrod thick dick positioned directly over your clit, making you cry out as you came, the hot liquid scent of your sex spilling onto his boxers.

Brian slumps on top of you, grinding still as he lets your ride out your orgasm, your body shuddering before it finally relaxes from the aftermath.

When you regain your senses, you become aware of his hard-on resting on you. You decide to do the only thing you can for him. You reach down between your legs, coating your palm with your juices, and then you reach for Brian's still hard cock and begin pumping up and down. You can feel it pulsate, alive and engorged in your small hand, as you slid up and down his length. 

He lies panting on your chest, his breathing ragged as he nears his own release. 

"Come for me baby," you whisper.

He cries out as ropes of hot cum spill onto your hand. His sweat-filled face looking up at you with an intensity, lips pursed between his teeth.

"Do you want to fuck me properly now?" You ask politely.

He just glares, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. The silence is making you nervous but you're determined not to be intimidated by him. You're as much of an Alpha as he is. You glare back.

"I fucking hate you, Y/N." He growls before planting a wet kiss on your lips. 

You smirk as he gets up off of you, pulling you up and pushing you onto the couch before sprawling on it beside you.

He looked every inch exhausted, but you were craving for more. Surely he was too?

You straddle him, sitting right on his boxer-clad dick and began massaging his body, starting from his shoulders, down to his torso, and onto his sides. He relaxes visibly, hooking both his arms onto the back of the couch. You continue to massage the tense cords on his neck before carding your fingers through his scalp.

"That feels good baby," he says. "Keep going..."

"Oh I will..." You snicker, as you languidly moved back and forth rubbing your pussy on his dick. You bite your lip, each rub of your panties chafing your sensitive skin, turning you on, making you wet all over again.

"I want to return the favor," you whisper in his ear before biting his lobe.

He shakes his head but his body shivers, giving you all the confirmation you need.

You laugh victoriously as you ride him, humping and grinding like he did you earlier. You gyrate on top of him making him groan and throw his head back on the sofa.

"Y/N..." you hear him draw out your name.

You stop abruptly and shed all your clothes in haste, standing infront of him stark naked. Horny. Unashamed. 

You eye the tent in his boxers, licking your lips as you let your imagination run wild.

You hook your fingers onto the bands of his boxers, pulling it off, his growing erection springing out. Brian's huge, and you're never going to get used to it. You lick your lips again as his cock grows hard, the veins standing out in tumescence, angry tip glistening.

Your mouth salivates at the sight before you, the need to have a taste so strong. You would bite and tear at it if you could. Running out of patience, you look back at him only to find him watching you with hooded eyes. Mouth agape, nose flaring. Larger beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He wants this as much as you do.

You take your position infront of him, kneeling as you hold on to his shoulder with one hand and grab his pulsing erection with the other. 

With the tip of his dick you rub your clit back and forth, slow and calculated, putting just the right amount of pressure to make you throb, leaving you wet and slick. You throw your head back from the scintillating sensations listening to Brian's moans.

"I love that you're so fucking needy. Let me suck your juices babe..." Brian's dirty talk makes you clench, arousal spilling, but you shake your head, too caught up in your own high to break it.

As your nerves begin to tingle, feeling fired up all over again, you align his manhood into your entrance and inch by inch bury him inside of you. Nails digging onto his shoulder blades, you mewled as he stretched you out, erection grazing your walls, until his dick fills you up entirely. You and Brian were one.

Brian hisses and growls as he holds onto your hips, his entire length buried deep. You hiss as his erection twitches.

"You okay?" Brian kisses you on the lips. His concern for you even sexier than all his physical attributes.

You nod your head. "Give me a minute to adjust..." you say breathlessly as you wait for the stretch to become more comfortable.

When you're fully adjusted, the first thing you do is sit on him with your weight and grind, the tip of his dick striking that bundle of nerves inside of you point blank. 

Brian instinctively thrusts his hips making you scream, losing control, shuddering to the erotic sensation. He grits his teeth, holding back his own release, as your walls spasm around his member.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He repeats like a mantra. 

With that you move, riding the length of his dick, pushing it into the deepest crevice of your being. Hands on his shoulders for leverage, you're squatting now, bouncing, pushing and pulling, letting his hands leave their mark on your hips. Too lost in your carnal desires to care about the bruises that will appear tomorrow.

Up and down, your bodies gyrate, sweat stained skins slapping, the heady scent of sex filling the room. 

Brian runs his hands up and down your torso, feeling the curves of your body, settling on a nipple and pinching it. He brings his fingers to his lips and lathers your pink bud with his saliva. His other hand squeezing at your neck. Until you're gasping for air and then he lets go, sliding back into the seat.

"Touch yourself Y/N. I want to see you touch yourself," Brian says as he whines every time you pull up.

You oblige, using your left hand to massage your clit. Every stroke on that little bud elicits a groan from you as the tip of Brian's dick hits your g-spot.

You pull out and then bury the length of his hardness inside you again, until he holds you still, grinding in a circular motion. Round and round, he leads you closer to a blinding orgasm. The tightening sensation in your lower abdomen makes you frantic, movements becoming erratic, as you chase your high, rubbing quicker, bouncing faster. Your walls dilate around him and your nerve endings have become too sensitive that with one thrust you slam into each other head on, making you scream as pleasure explodes in your innermost core.

"My turn, babe. Hold on." He says through gritted teeth.

Without a moment's rest, your walls still contracting around his dick, he sits himself at the edge of the sofa and pushes you to lie supine on his lap, the rest of your body suspended in midair. Holding both your arms to keep you from falling, he begins his assault anew. The force he rams into you makes you cry out, your sex still too raw and sensitive. You have yet to come down from the erotic pleasures your were subjected to.

"Bri, I'm gonna fall off!" You pant.

"You won't, trust me." He pulls your body towards him, meeting you halfway with an equally powerful thrust, filling your core, grazing your walls, blinding you with pleasure.

"Ahhhhhhh fuck, that feels-- Sh-shit! Bri Bri don't stop! Harder baby, harder!" You chant incoherently, body limply bouncing on his lap, unable to do anything but trust him, let him do the fucking.

With his pupils darkening, he swoops in for a taste of your breasts, biting it, making a mark. "Mine," he says. "All mine!" 

He doesn't stop thrusting in and out. Your precarious position heightening your senses even more. On and on, he pounds into you. The girth of his erection filing you to the brim. You've lost track how long he's beem fucking you this way, until you realize that he's stopped.

"Bri... babe?"

The glint in Brian's eyes are back. He's planning something. 

He pulls you up and you whine, already used to the position. Still sheated, he carries you down the floor with him and sets you down, but not fully. Your head down to your shoulders were in contact with the cool solid floor, the rest of your upper body slanted at an angle. He held you by the hips, him at the helm, kneeling. He doesn't move just yet, only looking at you with his lust filled eyes, breathing in pants, lips wet with drool.

You watch and wait in obedience when he suddenly pulls out of you and begins sucking on your pussy.

You scream out loud as he dives deep, burying his face in your sex, his skilled mouth sucking and nipping at your clit, lapping on your folds. He resurfaces, lips glistening, wet with your juices, and slams into you all of a sudden that you lose all semblance of sanity, screaming, as his rock hard erection fills you up again. 

Brian spreads your legs wider apart and pushes in while pressing a thumb on your swollen clit. He moves, looming over you, one hand at the side of your head, while the other circled your clit. All the while he rams into you incessantly, his shaft at its fullest and hardest, hot and throbbing. 

In and out he grinds and grinds until you're exploding with pleasure, back arching, legs shaking. A white hot light blinds you, blacking out your vision. You hear him scream, shuddering, as you did. Your pussy milks his pulsing dick dry as the both of you ride out your orgasm.

The both of you lie spent on the floor, facing each other, your head pillowed on his arm. 

"So what's the new song called?" You ask hesitantly.

"Enemy," Brian says with a small grin. "I'm sorry if I lost my cool last week," he whispers.

"I'm sorry I'm always petty. I mean, I'm sorry too for not letting you explain your side. I know I'm unreasonable when I see you with other girls, and you've always been understanding this whole time," you say, acknowledging your faults.

"Just dont start throwing things like that, okay? You scare me... Besides, those girls, I know they flirt with me, but I've never given them any encouragement. You know me better than that..."

"Brian..."

"Mhmm?"

"We keep fighting. Maybe we should just break up... For good." You offer to say.

"For good? You sure about that?" He holds your chin and raises your face to look you in the eyes.

Tired of acting cool, you face Brian and put up a brave face, "I know we've only been going out for a short while, but you know, I really like you, Brian... I like--"

"The make up sex?" Brian says wiggling his brows.

"I hate you." You punch his chest lightly.

"I hate you more." He holds your fist right there on his chest before tucking his arm under your head to drag you for a kiss.

As the sun rises from afar, you're on top of Brian again, caught up in bliss, while he, on the throes of ecstasy.

You. Him. Lost in each other's touch. Lost in each other's pleasure.

You. Him. Greatest enemies. Lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to stream Young K's demos: Text Me Now, Greatest, Enemy


End file.
